The Longing
by Gingiie666
Summary: First VK fic. Yuuki has a nightmare and goes to her saviour of her dream. What will happen hen she gets to his room? Will anything interesting happen at the Halloween party?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first VK fic. Please review and tell me what you think. If I get requests to add more then I will. It will be easy to add more chapters to it, so request more if you'd like to read more of it. If I write more, there is always room for suggestions for the next chapters, so suggestions are welcomed. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy. ^.^

The Longing

I am standing on top of the Moon Dorm's roof, looking around at my surroundings. The stars are shining, the moon is glowing, and the light autumn breeze is making the leaves slightly rustle. The Night Class is in their class, and the Day Class should all be sound asleep. All in all, it is a nice peaceful night at Cross Academy.

For those of you who may not know, I am Yuuki Cross. My foster father has an ideology of vampires co-existing with humans, that's why the Night Class is here; they are vampire nobles that the Day class have no idea about. I know what you must be thinking, vampires can't co-exist with vulnerable humans; the vampires would eat them. But that is not the case at Cross Academy. The vampires drink blood tablets to quench their hunger. A pure blood, Kaname Kuran, is their leader to make sure they don't do anything rash.

Since I am at the Moon Dorm, I start thinking about Kaname Kuran. He has long chestnut hair that goes into his maroon eyes. I admire him differently than the other girls do with the rest of the vampires. The other human girls just think that they are beautiful people. Kaname is my saviour. 10 years ago, Kaname saved me from a blood thirsty vampire. He brought me here to be raised by an old friend of his.

"Thinking about Kuran again?" my silver haired best friend Zero growls in disgust.

Even though he has lived with me for 4 years, I just recently found out that when his family got attacked by a blood thirsty pure blood, it had turned him into a vampire. It saddens me that throughout all these years, I have been clueless to the state that he's been in. Zero hates both vampires and himself, for what he has become. I have made a promise, to both him and myself, that I will do everything in my power to prevent him from falling into a Level E.

"Uh, no, of course n-not," I stutter knowing that he knows that it is a lie.

He looks annoyed. "Guardian duties are done for the night. I'm going back to my dorm," he informs me.

I stand up straighter, and look serious. "Right! I will take one more look around, and then go to bed as well!" Zero starts walking away before I finish my sentence.

On my last look around, nobody was in sight. Not even a Night Class student was skipping class. I silently open my dorm room, trying not to wake up Yori, my roommate. I crawl into bed and instantly fall asleep.

All I can feel is fear, I don't want to die. As the red eyed blood thirsty Level E comes closer to me, I get even more scared. The combination of the cold snowy night and fear freezes me into a statue. I can't run, all I can do is stare into those crimson eyes that petrify me, as they get closer and closer.

"Scary vampire is going to eat me," a childish voice inside me thinks.

I see a flash of silver in front of me. "Disgusting," Zero says just before he plummets his fist into the vampire's chest, ripping out its heart. He turns to me, out stretching his clean hand to me. "It's alright, I'll protect you," he reassures me.

As I take his hand, I bolt up right, panting. I take in my surroundings, realizing that it was just a dream. This time it was Zero saving me. It's usually Kaname who saves me, since that's what actually happened 10 years ago.

I get out of bed, put on my fuzzy purple slipper boots, and walk out of the room. I know that I am breaking a school rule, but I can't help but go see Zero; I know that I will always be safe around him. If he's tired enough, then he might let me stay with him for the remainder of the night.

I softly knock once on his door. "Zero!" I whisper through the door to him, hoping he'll hear me.

The door knob twists open. I am greeted by a shirtless Zero, who is wearing dark blue pyjama pants. He is rubbing the sleep out of his eye as he opens the door. "Yuuki? What are you doing here so late?" he asks tiredly.

I blush at how good he loos without a shirt on. "Oh, um, Z-Zero. C-can I come in?" I plead with my chestnut eyes.

He sighs, and opens the door wider for me to go in. After he closes the door he says, "You can take the bed, I'll take the couch."

My eyes widen. "No, I can't kick you out of your own bed," I decline. "I'll just sleep on the couch, no worries."

"I'm not much of a man, if I make a lady sleep on an old couch," he argues back.

"Fine then, we'll both sleep on the bed," I tell him.

His eyes shoot up wide, not expecting that kind of reply from me. After all, he does think that I have a thing for Kaname, not knowing that I secretly actually really like him instead. "B-but Yuuki, your blood..." Zero trails off, clutching at his throat.

Zero hasn't drunk any of my blood for a couple of weeks, he must be thirsty. Zero's body rejects the blood tablets, so in order to prevent him from falling to Level E; I force him to drink my blood. I trust him not to take too much, but if he needed it, I'd allow him to drink me dry. He can take as much blood from me as he needs.

I slowly walk up to him. "Zero, drink," I tell him, moving my hair to expose my neck.

He stares at my neck, his beautiful lilac eyes turning crimson. He shakes his head, "No Yuuki, I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

I move closer to him. Each step I take towards him, he takes a step back from me. I finally have him up against the wall. I press my body against his. "Drink," I tell him once more.

He starts breathing hard, trying to keep himself in control. He grabs my wrists, and spins me around so he is pinning me against the wall. I extend my neck to expose it more to him. He leans down, just inches from my neck. His hot laboured breath on my skin is sending shivers down my spine.

"I'm so sorry Yuuki," Zero whispers his apology just before his fangs plunges into my skin.

I gasp at the connection of fangs meeting skin. At first it feels like a quick pinch, but then it feels amazing. I'm at a loss for words for how it feels. It brings me pleasure that I've never felt before. I tangle my hands in his hair to bring him closer, not wanting him to stop. "Don't be sorry, Zero. This is truly a wonderful feeling," I whisper to him, not knowing if he hears me over the flow of my blood.

He pulls away, ending it too quickly. His tongue rolls over the two puncture wounds to clean up the excess blood, and to close it up. He licks the blood off his lips, as his eyes turn back to lilac.

We silently stare at each other for several minutes, until I take his hand and lead him towards the bed. I let go of his hand as I get onto the bed. I crawl to the furthest side of it, and pat the empty space beside me, signalling him to lie down next to me.

As he lies down beside me, I cuddle up to him. He slightly stiffens as I rest my head on his chest, and wrap my arm around him. He slowly relaxes in my hold. I listen to him breathing for a long time, until the familiar darkness of sleep takes over me.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I wake up in Zero's warm arms. He looks like a peaceful silver angel while he's sleeping. I look over to the alarm clock on the bedside table. It is 7:45a.m, time to get ready for school. School starts at 8:30a.m sharp. I should get up any ways; I don't want to get caught in the boys' dormitory so early in the morning.

I gently shake Zero. "Zero, it's time to wake up and get ready for school."

Zero groans, wanting more sleep instead of waking up. "If you're awake, then it is definitely too early for me to get up," he mumbles.

I shake him again. "Come on Zero. I have to leave, but I'm not going unless I know you're awake. You can't be late again, or you'll have to stay in after class."

"Maybe I shouldn't get up then," I think I hear him say. He has a smirk that is playing on his lips.

"Zero I mean it, I don't want to be stuck doing guardian duties alone!" I huff, crossing my arms across my chest. I feel a light touch on my shoulder, where Zero puts his hand to rest. I turn back to look at him, our eyes lock.

"Okay, okay, I'm up now," he grumbles, clearly not impressed to be awake so early after such a late night.

I give him a quick hug, not even thinking about it. "Well I should get back before Yori wakes up. See you in class," I smile at him.

I crack open the door, and peak my head out. I look up and down the hall, making sure it's empty. I glance back at Zero, and instantly feel my cheeks starting to burn. He is now standing up stretching, still shirtless from last night. Since it's not dark anymore, I can see how perfectly sculpted and muscular his body is. He must have felt my eyes on him, because he looks at me and smirk at my blush. I walk out of the door, closing it quietly behind me, and walk back to my dorm room.

When I arrive back at my room, Yori is still asleep. I get ready for school, and wake her up. It's usually the other way around. Since i am up late doing guardian duty, I can never get enough sleep.

Our first class is math. Math is just not my forte', in fact it's actually my worst subject in school. The teacher drones on about things that I don't understand. As he is talking, I scribble down the notes that are written on the board.

"Wow, you look scary when you concentrate," Zero says from behind me.

My cheeks redden from annoyance. "Well if I look scary, then stop staring," I turn around and tell him.

"Who says that I was staring?" he asks defensively.

"Well if you say that I look scary, then you must have been staring."

"Yuuki, Zero, would you like to share with the rest of the class, what is so important to be interrupting us," the teacher asks us, clearly annoyed with the disruption we've made.

The both of us look at the teacher. "No, sorry sensei," we apologize in unison.

Each class just drones on, feeling like it is taking forever until it will end. Finally the bell rings, signalling us that it is the end of class for the rest of the day. Zero has had his head on his desk for most of the school day, most likely sleeping as per usual.

I walk up to Zero's desk, and gently shake him. "Zero, it's time for guardian duty again," I remind him.

He lifts his head up from his desk. "I know that," he grumbles to me.

Somebody whistles, I look over to see Kichirou with a smirk on his face. He nudges Kenshin, who is standing beside him. "Looks like the Disciplinary Committee might have another fun night," they both chuckle.

My face starts to burn once again. Oh no, he must have seen me leaving Zero's room this morning in my pyjamas. But I was as discrete as I could be. I checked numerous times to see if anybody was in the hall to see me, but there wasn't anyone.

"What did you just say?" Zero growls at them.

"Oh nothing. I just happened to see Yuuki coming out of your room this morning in her pyjamas, that's all," Kichirou replies sounding innocent.

Zero starts to angrily walk up to Kichirou. I quickly step in front of him, placing my hands on his chest to stop him in his tracks. "Zero don't, just leave it alone. As the Disciplinary Committee, we aren't supposed to be encouraging fighting," I tell him firmly.

"Fine," he growls, still angry at what the other guys had said.

As we walk past them, Kichirou and Kenshin start to laugh. I can tell that Zero wants to go back to confront the two of them. I take hold of his hand, and pull him towards the Moon Dorm to start our guardian duties.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I let go of Zero's hand as we get in view of the Moon Dorm. Plenty of the girls are already crowding around the front gate. The fan girls are probably all talking about which Night Class student is the best, and how amazing they are.

I push myself into the crowd to get closer to the gate. "Everybody please move back! The Night Class students will have to get through! It is time for all you Day Class students to go back to your dorm!" I shout over them so they can hear me.

As the girls shove harder, I fall down just as the Mood Dorm gate starts to open. I look around, shocked and confused at what I see. All of the fan girls are nicely lined up on each side of the opened gate. I quickly get up to allow the Night Class to pass. "You may proceed," I tell them, going to the side of the gate to try to control the fan girls once again. Zero has it easy, all of the girls are scared of him so all he has to do is glare at them and they will do what he tells them to.

"Hello ladies, how are you today? You all look quite cute today!" the baby blue eyed blonde Hanabusa Aido says happily, letting his playboy side out. "Come on Akatsuki, you could at least smile," he cheerfully tells his laid back cousin who has a bored and annoyed expression on his face.

"Good evening Yuuki," a deep voice says behind me greeting me. I know that voice before I turn around, it's Kaname. "I hope you didn't get hurt when you fell," he declares before I can greet him back.

The rest of the Day Class fan girls leave, as the Night Class goes ahead of Kaname to go to their class. "K-Kaname, thanks, but there's no need to worry," I give him my thanks and respect by slightly bowing to him.

He puts his hand on my cheek, caressing it. "Yuuki, when you act so reserved like this, it makes me lonely."

Before I can think of a reply, a hand smacks Kaname's away from my cheek. "Zero!" I exclaim, surprised at his action.

"You're late for your class, vampire," he growls in disgust at Kaname.

"Ooh scary, Mr. Disciplinary-Committee," Kaname mocks Zero. "Be careful Yuuki, thanks for the hard work," he stalks off to go to his class.

I spin around to face Zero. "Zero, you don't have to be so rude to Kaname!" I punch him in the arm.

"I know that you like him, but he's a vampire Yuuki," Zero tells me slightly annoyed.

"I know that. Kaname and I are just friends, Zero. That's all we'll ever be," I smile at him.

He looks surprised that I am smiling at what I just said. He was probably expecting to hear, how one day, Kaname and I will be together. But I want Zero, not Kaname. It is true that I did have a crush on Kaname when I was younger, but that stopped when I started thinking of Zero as more than just like a brother.

Before Zero can say anything in response of Kaname, the class rep comes running for us. "Disciplinary Committee! The headmaster would like to see you in his office, he said it was urgent," the class rep informs us.

"Alright! We're on our way!" I tell him enthusiastically. I take Zero's hand, and start pulling him towards the headmaster's office. He doesn't seem to mind that I keep taking his hand. We used to hold hands quite a bit when we were younger, but since we've been going up we don't anymore. His hand is big and rough, yet a bit smooth in my hand.

"Yuuki! My darling daughter! Oh and Zero, you have grown into such a handsome young man since the last time I saw you!" the headmaster says enthusiastically.

"You saw me yesterday," Zero tells him, annoyed at the headmaster's behaviour, just like always. I giggle at his remark.

"Oh, right you are Zero. Anyways, back to business. As you both know, Halloween is just a couple weeks away. I would like the both of you to host a Halloween party, which will take place in two weeks on the Saturday evening," the headmaster excitedly tells us.

"But headmaster, we have school and guardian duty, how will we get time to plan it?" I ask him. This is going to be a lot of hard work.

"You can get a few friends to help you, and make some time in between school and your duties as a guardian." He starts to look serious. "The Night Class shall be attending the party as well. It is crucial that the two of you to be on your toes. You must make sure that the Night Class doesn't get out of control. But that doesn't mean that you can't have fun, while you keep your eyes open for any mischief."

"Yes headmaster," Zero and I say in unison.

"Okay, I am glad we've had this talk. You two can go back to your duties now," the headmaster dismisses us.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: sorry that it took so long for me to update! I've been so swamped lately. Anyways I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for reading. Please review. ^.^

Ch. 4

The two weeks go by quickly in an almost sleepless blur. I almost had no time to go into town to get a costume, but the headmaster allowed me to do so. I got a kitty costume. It is a long sleeve short pink dress with black polka dots. It had fake black fur near the hands and at the bottom. It also comes with a hood that is brimmed with fake black fur and has kitty ears at the top, with a black tail near my bum. I also bought a pair of really cute black flats. I was going to buy black high heels, but then I remembered about my guardian duties.

It's finally time to go to the Halloween party! I put on my kitty hood, slip on my flats, reapply pink lip gloss, and start walking out of my room to go to Zero's. As I walk down the halls, some of the guys whistle at me. When I arrive outside of Zero's dorm room, I knock on the door. I wonder if he is going to dress up this time, or just go in his school uniform like he usually does.

Zero opens the door; he looks shocked to see me in this particular costume for some reason. He shakes his head to recompose himself. "Yuuki, you look... really good," he compliments me.

I can feel myself starting to blush. I giggle at him. "Why thank you Zero, you are looking pretty good tonight too," I take in what he is wearing. He is wearing a black leather jacket over top of his black shirt, his really dark almost black jeans, and his blue skate shoes. "What are you supposed to be anyways?" I ask him, confused at what he could possibly be.

He smiles, flashing his obviously fake fangs. "I'm a vampire," he replies.

I giggle some more. Even though Zero hates vampires with passion, this shows that he can joke around about it a little bit. "Well Zero, you are a pretty sexy vampire," I playfully wink at him. I mean what I said, he is a sexy vampire, but I know that he probably just thinks that I am just joking around.

He smiles, showing his fake fangs again. "Thanks Yuuki, but you can stop staring now," he chuckles.

I blush, and look away. I hadn't noticed that I was actually staring at him. "Sorry, umm, let's go to the party now," I suggest.

As we walk into the building that hosts the parties that we have, I notice that all of our hard work has paid off. There are plenty of small circular tables with red and white table cloths, in an area for people to sit at. There are lights and ribbons dangling from the ceiling, and a disco ball over the dance floor. There are random places where there are fake zombies, skulls, and blood. In one of the corners, there is a table full of refreshments and finger foods.

I look at the dance floor, seeing that many students are already dancing. There's a loud fast paced song playing. "Come on zero, let's dance!" I suggest, shouting at him so he can hear me over the music.

"I'm not really the dancing type," he tells me. I take his hand, and drag him onto the dance floor anyways.

A slow song comes on right after the fast one. Zero hesitantly wraps his arms around my waist, as I wrap mine behind his neck. Our eyes lock as we sway back and forth. Zero's gaze is just so, intense.

The song ends. We stand still, still in our dancing position. We break apart when we hear girls yelling at each other, it's coming from near the refreshment table. "There's no need to worry ladies, there's enough Idol for everyone," we hear Aido saying, using his nickname that the fan girls have given him.

We finally come into view of it all. We see a shirtless spray tanned Hanabusa Aido in board shorts, and two girls in witches' costumes looking mad at each other. Just as we get there, we see the blonde witch pushing the brunette into the refreshment table.

There's a crash and a whimper. I see every Night class students' head snap up towards us. Their eyes are slowly turning crimson. The girl must be bleeding. I look around for Zero to see if he is alright, but I can't see him, he's gone. I rush to the brunette's side to help her. She's bleeding pretty badly, and she's soaked by the punch that she fell into. I grab some napkins from the table, and start cleaning up the blood.

"Alright everyone, the Disciplinary Committee has this handled. Let's get back to the party," Kaname says, calming down the Night Class students. I recognize his voice but I have to look at him twice to see if it's really him. He's covered in black, head to toe, in a ninja costume.

"Thank you," the brunette witch light headedly thanks me.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," I tell her, helping her off of the ground.

After I tell the headmaster and the nurse about what had happened, I go back to the party. I don't want to go back to the party; I want to go see Zero. But because I am on the Disciplinary/Guardian Committee, I have to go back. I need to go back because another accident could happen, and with all of those Night Class students there, I must be there as well.

The rest of the night at the party is uneventful. Nothing else happened to get the Night Class rallied up. Aido did ask me to dance; just to make the Day Class students jealous, but I declined his offer. Not like that will make the fan girls stop hating me.

After the party, I start walking back to my dorm room. I think about how the Night Class had reacted to smelling that girl's blood. I should probably go check on Zero. He will probably need to drink my blood again; it has been a couple weeks again since he has had any.

I start walking in the direction of Zero's room. I hear something rustling in the bushes. I reach for my Artemis rod, a weapon to fend off vampires, but I realize that I left it in my room, having nowhere to put it in with my costume on.

The bushes move again. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I challenge, sounding a lot more confident than I really am.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for reading. Warning there is one swear word in here, sorry. Hope you enjoy. Please review. ^.^

Ch. 5

"Yuuki, it's alright, it's just me," Kaname says calmly, coming out of the bushes.

I sigh in relief. "Oh, Kaname, you frightened me."

"I'm sorry, Yuuki. Please forgive me," he apologizes. "I have come to ask you to do a request for me."

"Yeah, s-sure. What is it?" I ask him. I would probably do almost any request for him; he did save my life after all.

"Please don't go to Kiryu," he says.

I'm shocked at what he requests. I know that I should do what he asks, he did me a huge favour and saved me, but I just can't. "Kaname, thank you so much for saving me that night. But I am sorry, I cannot do your request. Zero is my best friend and he needs me, I have to help him."

"You are a very kind and loving girl, Yuuki. I understand. I just can't bare the thought of you being bitten by someone else," he tells me sadly.

"I am so sorry, but I must go now," I quickly bow to him, and then run towards Zero's room.

Instead of knocking, I just walk in. Not a good idea, when I open the door, I see a shirtless zero undoing the fly on his jeans. "Sorry!" I exclaim while covering my eyes and turning around. I can feel my cheeks turning bright red from my intrusion.

"Y-Yuuki? What are you doing here?" Zero asks, sounding confused.

"I had to see you. I had to see if you're okay. At the party, I was so worried about you. I didn't want to stay until the end of it. I wanted to see you instead," I tell him with concern in my voice.

"Thank you, Yuuki, I am fine. You can turn around now, if you want," he tells me.

When I turn around, I see that he is amused at my intrusion. "I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. I should have knocked first," I hang my head in shame.

Zero puts his finger under my chin, and lifts my head up. Our eyes lock. "There's no need to worry Yuuki, all is good," he reassures me.

Absentmindedly, my hand lifts up to caress his cheek. "Zero, I can see some of the crimson in your eyes. You need blood again," Ipush my kitty hood behind my head, and pull my dress down for easier access for him. "I know you're thirsty, especially after that accident at the party. Drink," I tell him, moving my hair out of the way.

His eyes start to grow into a brighter crimson. He moves closer to me, we are now just inches away. He leans down to lick my neck. "Yuuki," he moans.

He softly rests his fangs on my neck for a moment, then plunges them in. The way he bites down on my neck, it seems like he is trying to be as gentle as he can. He tries not to hurt me, because he'd hate it. He thinks that he is hurting me now, that's one of the think that he hates most about being a vampire.

This time when he bit down, it felt sweeter than last time. It is such a great feeling, almost instant pleasure. Some people would probably call me a blood whore, because I want Zero in more than one way. If only I knew how he feels about me.

I start feeling light headed, but I'm not going to push Zero away. He needs this, and I am determined to always be here for his needs. He slowly pulls away, licking both my neck and his lips. His crimson eyes turn back to the beautiful lilac that they are supposed to be.

We gaze intensely at each other. "Zero, I..."

He cuts me off by crashing his lips to mine. At first I don't respond, too shocked by his actions. I mentally shake myself. I wrap my arms behind his neck, and kiss him back. His tongue sweeps over my lips, asking for entry. As our kiss deepens, we get rougher. It seems as though we can't keep still, our hands won't stop roaming over the other. It's like we have been starving for this.

We finally break apart, to get some air. We pant wildly. "Zero, I..." I trail off, not knowing what I should say.

"What about Kuran?" is the first thing that comes out of Zero's mouth.

"What do you mean? He was barely ever in the picture," I tell him. Suddenly, my light headedness gets the best of me. I faint, barely noticing that Zero catches me. I fall into the darkness


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

I wake up to the sun shining into my room. Zero! I think to myself. Did last night really happen, or was it just a dream? It felt very real, so it must have happened, right? If last night really happened, then that means that Zero feels the same way about me!

I get up, get ready, and go to Zero's room. This time I decide to knock, just in case. When Zero opens the door, for some odd reason he looks shocked that it's me.

"Yuuki? Is something wrong? Why are you here so early?" he asks me, concern written on his face and in his voice.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is actually pretty great! I came here to talk about last night," I smile at him.

"Last night? What do you mean 'talk about last night'?" he asks confused.

"Yes, last night, when I came here to check up on you. You were thirsty, so you drank my blood. After that, you know, we umm, well you know what we did. It was a really good night," I tell him. I wonder why he sounded confused; maybe I really did just dream it all.

"I think you must have been dreaming, Yuuki. You did come here last night, and I did do that terrible thing to you. But you fainted shortly after I pulled away. I had to carry you back to your room," Zero explains to me.

"But I could have sworn that it had happened," I say sadly. This means that I still don't know how Zero feels about me.

"You seem a bit sad, it must have been a good dream," he observes.

"Yes, indeed it was. It was a really good dream; I wish it had actually happened though." I lift my hand to my lips, remembering the feeling. I start to blush, as I notice Zero staring at me. A light touch of blush starts to creep onto his cheeks as well. "Anyways, would you like to go into town with me? The headmaster has given me an errand list to do."

"Sure, we spend too much time at this academy," Zero replies.

Zero's P.O.V

I just had to lie to her. Well it technically wasn't a lie, what I said did happen; I just left out the kissing part. I couldn't tell her that we actually did kiss last night. I have secretly been in love with Yuuki for many years now. She has saved my life in more than one way, time and time again. After my family was murdered by That Woman, I didn't think that I could ever love anybody ever again, but Yuuki has proven that thought wrong.

I am a monster. I am a beast in human form; That Woman has made me like this. Because of That Woman, I have to hurt Yuuki to live. I am truly a beast. I would have killed myself a long time ago, if it weren't for Yuuki. She says that she would do anything for me; she makes me dink her blood to stay alive. I am only alive right now, because I owe her at least that much, I owe her a lot more. I will always be indebted to her.

I have lied to Yuuki about our kiss; about our amazing kiss, because I am a monster, and she is an angel. I love Yuuki very much, but she deserves a lot better than me. She deserves somebody that won't hurt her, somebody that will protect her against the world.

Yuuki's P.O.V.

After we go shopping, we stop at an ice cream parlour. I order a chocolate sundae, and Zero decides not to get anything.

"Oh my! You must be from the Night Class at Cross Academy!" the waitress gushes to Zero. "There's a guy there, Senri Shiki, he always comes to get pocky ice cream..."

"I'm leaving," Zero tells me, interrupting the waitress's rant and putting a five dollar bill on the table.

"Umm, okay, I'll be done in a minute," I tell him. I start to gobble down my sundae, in order to not make him wait for too long.

When I finish my ice cream, I pay with Zero's five dollar bill, and exit the parlour. I look around, but I can't spot Zero anywhere. It's starting to get dark; we should start going back to the academy soon. I start walking down an ally; searching for Zero. I don't even realize that I've walked into something sharp, until I feel blood starting to roll down my arm.

"Oh no! I should be more careful!" I tell myself out loud, hoping that I don't attract any Level E's.

I hear a thud behind me. Hoping that it's Zero, I turn around. I couldn't have been more wrong. It's clearly a Level E vampire. I stumble backwards, terrified of the vampire that used to be human. I look over my shoulder to see where I can run, it's no use, it's a dead end. I'm trapped; it's going to eat me.

"No need to be frightened, little girl. The smell of your blood, it's just so sweet. I need to drink your blood," it screeches at me. Her dirty brown hair is messy, tangled in front of one of her blood thirsty red eyes. Her clothes are dirty rags, which she must have worn for quite some time now.

I take another step back. Realizing that I have my Artemis Rod with me, I unstrap it from my leg and hold it out. "D-don't come any closer, or I'll hurt you," I stutter.

"Now, now, don't be like that. You must know that toy can't do anything to me," it starts to slowly walk closer to me.

Every step it takes closer to me, I take a step back. I am backed up against the cold cement wall. There's nowhere to run. I close my eyes tight, hoping that it will just go away.

I hear another thud on the hard cement, but I keep my eyes tightly shut. "Don't take another step, vampire," Zero's voice says in an angry and disgusted tone.

My eyes snap open from hearing his wonderful voice, and sure enough, Zero's back is to me. His right arm is stretched out, aiming his Bloody Rose gun at the Level E. "Zero," I whisper, happy that my saviour has came for me.

The Level E takes a step forward. Zero pulls the trigger; shooting the blood thirsty vampire. Zero turns to me, just as I attack him with a hug. He wraps his arms around my waist, and leans down to rest his chin softly on my head.

"Thank you Zero! I was so frightened!" I cry into his chest. He holds me tighter, his warmth comforting me. When I finally calm down, I relax into his hold.

"Let's go home," he says softly to me. All I can do is nod. He lets me go to walk over to where I had dropped the shopping bags, and picks them up. He carries the bags in one hand, wrapping his empty arm around my waist, as we start to walk to get a taxi home.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sorry it has taken so long to update, my stupid internet hasn't been working so I typed this on my iPod. Sorry if this story isn't that good, I have been making it up as I go with random ideas that pop into my head. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy. Please review, I like to know people's opinions ^.^

Chapter 7

In the taxi cab, I rest my head on Zero's shoulder. He stiffens slightly; taken aback by how I automatically snuggle into him. After a moment, Zero relaxes and rests his head on mine. Pretty much right after he puts his head on mine, he lifts it back off again.

He places his hand on my forehead. "Yuuki, you're burning up with a fever. When we get back home, you're going right to bed," he tells me firmly with authority in his voice.

I nod my head, not denying that I need some rest. I'm starting to not feel so well. The blood loss from my cut has made me dizzy.

Instead of going to my dorm room, I go to my room in the Cross house. Zero helps me walk in, making sure that I don't faint. He gets me settled in my bed, getting me comfortable. He fluffs my pillow again. "Are you comfy enough? Are you hungry? You haven't eaten anything in a while," he asks me. I open my mouth to talk, but he beats me to it. "I'll go make you some soup, it'll help you feel better." He takes off another blanket to help me cool off.

"Zero... Thank you," I say tiredly, smiling weakly at him. I lie back down on my bed, to make sure that the damp cold cloth doesn't fall off my forehead.

I hear the bedroom door lightly close. I'm alone in the room now, completely free to surrender to my thoughts. I can't believe that the kiss was just my imagination, or was it? I can't see why Zero would lie to me about it though, he was the one who had kissed me.

Today in town when he saved me, it seems as though he's always saving me. I don't really mind it when he saves me, but it'd be nice to show him that I'm not completely useless. Maybe he doesn't like saving me all the time, but then again, maybe he does like it.

Maybe Zero did lie to me. Maybe he actually does like me. I think back to all the times that he has saven me. He'll be looking at the vampire with the utmost distaste and disgust, in his cold stone gaze. He works his jaw to try to contain some of his anger, not wanting to scare me. His arm will be outstretched, aiming the Bloody Rose at the vampire. Once he shoots the Level E, or I calm him down from a Night Class student, he looks at me with his soft violet eyes in concern.

Sometimes he acts so sweetly to me, lighting up my world with that smile that graces his lips when he's only with me. But other times when I defend a Night Class student, he will scold me for thinking and acting like they are just like us humans. Zero can't, or won't try to understand why my father and I would want to co-exist with vampires. He thinks that all vampires are beasts in human form. But not all of them are bad.

I'm so absorbed in my thoughts, that I don't even realize that Zero has returned. I get out of my daze when Zero waves his hand infront of my face. "Sorry! What?" I ask him, startled by his sudden reappearance.

Zero is standing beside my bed. In his hands is a wooden tray with hot soup, orange juice, and a small vase with a daisy in it. He smiles sweetly at me, I return the smile. "Here's your soup. Are you feeling any better yet?" he asks while I sit up. Zero places the wooden tray on my lap.

"Not really, I'm starting to get a headach now." I blow on the noodles that are on the chopsticks, and eat it. "Yumm Zero, this is relly good. I should get sick more often," I giggle, teasing him.

He grins. "Just eat up and get some rest," Zero replies.

After I finish eating, Zero places the daisy on my bedside table, and takes the tray downstairs. I am so full from the meal that he had made me, that I fall asleep. I start waking up again, when I feel soft warm lips pressed against my forehead.

"Feel better soon, Yuuki," Zero gently whispers.

I am still so tired and my eyes are so heavy, I can't open them. I could be dreaming, but I'm going to say it anyways. "Zero... I've fallen... For you," I mumble, not sure if he's heard it or not. I'm so tired, that it could have sounded like something entirely different.

"I know," I hear Zero sadly sighing, as if it is some sort of forbidden love.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

It's late Tuesday evening, about two weeks after my fever. Zero has been keeping his distance from me since then. I think that either Zero has feelings for me and isn't acting upon those feelings, or I said or did something to annoy him.

Right now, I am in the clearing by the fountain training. I twirl my Artemis Rod in my fingers like a baton, randomly jabbing it out into the air. I slice the air with Artemis, pretending to hit something really hard. I jab Artemis into the ground, propelling into the air. I smoothly land in a crouching position.

I stand up straight, panting at my hard work out. This was my first time training with Artemis. I trained long and hard to make up for the lost time.

I walk over to the fountain, and plunge my head into the flowing water to freshen up. The water flowing over my head feels so good, cooling me off. I should probably start patrolling again. Knowing Zero, he is probably ditching duties again.

I pull my head out from the fountain. Now that I am refreshed, I can continue with my patrol. Since it is most likely that Zero is ditching, I think I'll stop by the barn to see if he is with his horse, White Lily.

I take a few steps in the direction of the horse stables, but stop short when I hear a rustle in the bushes ahead of me. I hold up my Artemis Rod, ready to use it if need be. I wait for a few moments, waiting for the person to reveal them self. But nothing happened. I sigh in relief, it must have just been an animal.

That's when I felt it. The hot breath on my neck. The cold hand on mine, forcing me to drop Artemis. I'm shocked, but I shouldn't be. I should have been scouting out the perimeter, ready in case this happened.

"Hello Yuuki. You smell... Delicious," Hannabusa Aido says as he sniffs me.

"A-Aido, s-stop it," I stutter. I try to twist away from him, but his grip is too tight. Aido licks my neck, the side that Zero hasn't bitten. I shiver and try to pull away again.

Click. "Step away, Vampire." My head snaps up to see Zero with an angry expression. His hand outstretched holding the Bloody Rose, his finger on the trigger.

Aido backs away scaredly, raising his hands in surrender. "Don't be so uptight Kiryu, I was just playin around," he nervously laughs.

"Funs over, vampire," Zero spits out.

"It wasn't that fun anyways," Aido mumbles grumpily, and stalks off into the night.

There's silence as Zero and I watch Aido retreat. "You alright?" Zero asks, breaking the silence.

"Uh huh," I nod. I turn to my side to look at Zero, only to find him staring at me. I avert my gaze, feeling my face heat up.

"Come on, we should be getting back now." Reading my mind, "I've already checked the whole perimeter of the academy, it's alright for tonight," he reassures me.

We walk back to the Sun Dorm in silence. We only break it when we say "Goodnight," heading our separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

"I have an important job for the two of you to do," the headmaster seriously informs us. "There's a ... Friend of mine who lives couple towns East. I need you to retrieve a package from him for me," he hands me a piece of paper.

I read what is written on it, confused and worried. I look up at the headmaster. He is sitting at his desk, finger tips touching and intense serious eyes watching me. "Headmaster, it says that we have to retrieve a package of blood tablets. I thought that we were fully stocked for the school year? It's not even half way through it yet, how can we be empty already?" I start to panic.

Zero steps in front of me, scowling at the headmaster. "Are you saying that soon there will be blood thirsty vampires prowling about the school, ready to feed upon innocent lives?" he asks outraged. His hands are clenched into fists, trembling with anger.

"Calm down Zero, we have enough supplies for at least two more months. Better safe than sorry," headmaster tells is calmly. "Your bus is this evening, it will arrive in the town in the afternoon. Here are your tickets, and some money for shopping," he hands me a white envelope that is clearly full.

There is a small silence until I break it. "Come on Zero, we should start packing," I take Zero's hand and pull him out of the headmaster's office.

By the time I an finished everything that is on my list, it's already time to go wait for the bus. I sling my backpack onto one of my shoulders, and start to walk to the front gate of the academy to meet Zero.

The first thing that I see when I get in view of the front gate, is Zero. His backpack is also on one of his shoulders. His brilliant silver hair, dancing in the light breeze, just barely sweeping over his eyes. He is scowling at someone with dark hair and a white uniform.

As I get closer to them, I can see who the other figure is. I gasp, it's Kaname. I wonder why he's here.

"Good evening, Yuuki," Kaname greets me, smiling.

"K-Kaname, yes, good evening," I reply stuttering. "What are you doing here? You should be in class," I question him.

Kaname lifts his hand and places it on my head. He chuckles. "Silly girl, I am here to say farewell," he chuckles again.

Zero rolls his eyes, but keeps his daggers on Kaname, not looking away. If Kaname wasn't a vampire. Than Zero would have probably given us some privacy, but I don't mind.

"I should get back to class now. Have a safe trip, Yuuki." Stroking my neck where Zero's fang marks are, he says, "Zero, don't do anything that would... Upset me." Kaname turns on his heel, and leaves Zero and I alone.

A large gray bus pulls up in front if us. We give the driver our tickets, and look for a place to sit. There's quite a few people already on. Zero leads me to the back seats, where nobody else is too close to us.

We sit in silence for hours. As the hours slowly drone on, I start to get sleepy. My eyes and head gets too heavy to keep up. I let my head rest on Zero's shoulder for a pillow.

I wake up to the sun shining through the window. I sit up and yawn, rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning." I turn to look at Zero. He isn't directly looking at me, but he's looking at me through the reflection on the window. His elbow is propped up against the window ledge with his hand on his cheek, and he has a tired and bored expression. "We'll be there pretty soon," he informs me.

The bus stops at a run down looking town. Zero and I gets off of the bus, and looks around. There are damaged houses with pieces missing, and there is graffiti almost everywhere. But as we walk more into town, the houses are less damaged and better looking. There is also less graffiti.

Before we know it, we are standing in front if our destination. It is a large blood red house, how comforting. There's is also a small wooden bird house hanging on a tree branch. We walk up to the door, and ring the door bell. After a few moments, the door opens. A tall middle aged man with short salt and pepper hair answers the door.

"Good morning sir, we are..."

"Kaien Cross's adopted children, Yuuki and Zero if I recall correctly," the man interrupts me. "You may call me Akio. Come in, come in, would you like some tea?" he asks while he pushes us into his home.

"No thanks sir, we should really be going..." Zero replies.

Akio sighs. "Very well, what a shame. Well here is the package, everything that Kaien has ordered." He opens the front door back open for us to usher us out. "It was nice finally meeting you. Have a safe trip back," he closes the door behind us.

"Let's go grab a bite to eat, and then we can go shopping if you want," Zero suggests while placing the package into his backpack.

We walk to the local diner to eat lunch. But by the time we finish eating, a thunder storm had rolled in. That means that we can't go shopping, because all of the little shops are set up outside. The closest hotel from the diner is five blocks away, we'll have to run for it.

"Excuse me sir, can we get a bed with two beds please?" I ask the man at the front desk.

"One bed only," he answers annoyed.

"We'll take it," Zero hands the man enough money for the room. In exchange, the man gives us the room keys.

The room is small with one bed, a t.v, and a washroom with a shower. I am soaking wet and freezing cold, a hot shower sounds heavenly to me. "I'm going to take a shower, if you don't mind," I tell Zero.

"Go ahead," he mumbles back to me.

After my nice hot shower, I notice that my clothes are wet, even the ones in my backpack. The only dry things are towels and a robe. My only choice is to wear the robe.

As I come out of the washroom, my gaze lands on Zero. My mouth falls open in shock. Zero is lying on the bed with his arms behind his head, eyes closed. He also isn't wearing a shirt, or jeans, just his boxer shorts. Well I presume that all his clothes in his backpack are also wet. Oh boy, does he ever look majorly sexy right now! I recompose myself before I walk any closer.

Zero must have heard me approaching, because he props himself up on his elbows, his muscles flexing as he does so. As his eyes falls on me, he gaped at what he sees. I have to admit, the robe is kind of revealing.

It is quite cold in the room, so I resume walking to the bed and sit next to Zero under the blankets. It is a gloomy day, so for the remainder of the day we just relax and watch t.v. Just sitting here next to Zero like this, it has made me edgy, nervous. I have had such strong feelings for him for so long, it feels like I'm going to explode soon. I think I'm going to go for it.

"Umm, Zero...?" shyness and uncertainty makes me trail off.

"Yeah?" he asks, eyes still glued to the t.v.

"Err, never mind," I chicken out.

Zero turns the t.v on mute, and turns towards me. "Yuuki, what is it?" he asks concerned.

I long for his lips to connect with mine. All my feelings for him makes me breathless, he makes me breathless. I decide to go for it. Before I can chicken out again, I smash my lips onto his. Zero is taken aback, shocked at my sudden display if affections for him. He shakes off his shock, and deepens the kiss.

We pull away from the kiss, panting. "Wow," Zero remarks, touching his lip.

Still panting I say, "Yeah, I know. Now you can't try to tell me that it didn't happen," I giggle.

Zero chucks as well, he's not mad that I know. "So you found out about that, huh?" he mischievously grins at me.

"Yeah, I had my suspicions," I stick my tongue out at him.

Zero turns to look at the alarm clock. "Well it's getting late, we should get to bed," he kisses my forehead, and turns off the lamp. "Good night, Yuuki."

I sigh happily at the outcome of the night. "Good night, Zero," I smile in the darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am Sooo Sorry for the long wait! I kow, it's been over a year, it's just that I have had no motivation and inspiration for this story so I came up with other fics while I tried to think of this chapter, but totally forgot about it instead. Sorry once again for the wait, I hope this chapter will fill up to your expectation. Happy Halloween, and Thanks for reading!

Chapter 10

The next day is pooring rain once again. We don't have enough money to stay another night and get bus tickets back home, so we must leave on this day. We change back into our semi-damp clothes and grab our bags. We give back our room key to the check out lady in the lobby, and leave the motel. We wait outside for the cab to pick us up, and take us to the grungy part of town to the bus station. As we arrive to the bus station, I notice homeless people and trash all along the station's grounds.

Zero and I walk up to the ticket man behind the desk. "Two tickets West," Zero requests, leaning on the counter in front of us.

The man, who is reading a car magazine, replies without looking up from the counter. The man huffs in annoyance. "No busses until 6am," he grumbles out.

"Are you sure, Sir? Can you please check again?" I question him, wanting to leave the rain and go home to my comfy bed, not that I minded cuddling with Zero all of last night.

"I said No busses. Now scram, punks!" the man tells us angrily, still not looking up from his magazine. What a rude man!

Zero and I stroll back outside the station, standing under the sheltered part of the pavement. The rain is slowing back down, but we don't know where to go. A hotel is out of the question, since we need the money to go back home. A thought then entered my mind. Zero must be a mind reader, because he voices my thoughts. "We should go back to Akio's home, and ask if we can stay there for the night." I nod in agreement.

Akio greets us kindly upon our arrival, gladly taking us into his home. "You are welcomed here anytime, anytime at all," he offers to us. He shows us around the house. It seems to be a very old house. It is very big and spacious. The walls are painted an off-white color. There are family portraits and photos hanging up on most of the halls. There are even chandeliers hanging down from the ceiling. The floors are mostly hard wood, but we pass the occasional carpet patch. The dining room has a long rectangular table with several chairs, even though it is just him who is living here. The sitting area has a few sofas, and a large fireplace.

We finally get to the corridor which has all most of the rooms. "Ah, here we are; your rooms for the night. Yuki, you room will be this one, and Zero, your's will be the one across from her's," Akio points to both of our rooms, indicating which is which. "It is starting to get late; off to bed for the both of you, now," he smiles at us. There is just something about that smile which is telling me to not trust it, to just run as far as I can from this place. But he seems like a nice guy, I don't understand this feeling in the pit of my stomach. Hopefully there is nothing to be worried about.

Zero and I retreat respectibly to our separate rooms for the night. I am quite shocked at what I see. This room is a light baby pink color. I assumed that it would have been a soft white color, just like the rest of the rooms. It also has little dollies and teddy bears on the bed. It is as if this were a little girl's room. I wonder why this room is still like this... What could have happened to her? I wonder what Zero's room is like. I get changed into my pyjammas and get under the covers. I instantly fell asleep as soon as my head touched the soft and fluffy pillow.

Screeching and howling sounds wake me up in the middle of the night. I turn over to my right side, to look at the clock. 3:30am. Only two and a half hours until first bus out of town. I sleepily rub my eyes, trying to clear my vission. I then change into my jeans and hoody, for the day. I gently creek open the door, to wander down the halls, to see if I can find out what that noise is.

The noises get louder, leading me to a closed door. I open the door to find that it leads downstairs. I hesitate for a moment, wondering if I should go down there, or just leave it be. My curiosity wins over my better judgement, as I start to descend the stairs. I use the wall to guide my way down. The stairs creek under my feet, causing the screeching to come to a hault. Thinking that it has stopped, I take a step back to go upstairs once again. But now a piercing scratching noise catches my attention; it is as if someone was racking their finger nails down a chalk board. I continue descending the stairs.

I count 43 steps, until finally my feet touches hard solid flooring. I notice a lighted candel not far from where I stand. I go and pick it up, continuing my journey to the noise which had awoken me from my peaceful sleep. It is all concrete down here, as if it was a dungeon of some sort. I walk forward a bit more, the candel light not helping too much. I drop the candel to the ground, gasping at what lies before my eyes. My hand flies to my mouth, to not yell out in fright. But my scream is stuck in my throat anyways.

Right in front of my eyes are several Level E vampires, which are barred up in cages. There is blood splattered on the floor of the cage. Their chins are stained with dried blood. Their eyes all turn towards me, glowing crimson red as they hear my pulse quicken. I realize that they are the cause of the noise; screeching and howling for food, scratching the bars in anticipation of the tasty blood, which entered its home.

I start to back up to leave the dungeon, to only bump into a jagged desk, scratching me. I can feel the blood drip down leg. I turn around, and bolt for the stairs. I raced through the upstairs door, nearly taking Zero down.

His eyes slightly turn red, as he sees the blood seep through my pants. He shakes his head, going back to his normal self. "Yuki, what's wrong? Why are you bleeding?" he asks, concerned.

"We Need to leave this place. NOW!" I hiss in a whispered tone; not wanting to wake Akio up. The scared look in my eyes must have gotten to me, because his only reply in return is a sharp nod of his head.

We don't even go back upstairs to get our bags. We just start to walk hurriedly to the bus station, not even sparing a glance back at the house. We walk in silence. Nobody says a word until we get to the bus station, but that is just Zero getting our tickets. Once our bus leaves town, Zero asks, "Do you want to talk about it?"

All I do is shake my head. It is too soon to talk about it. It is too frightening. Akio seemed to be such a kind person. Who knows, he could have just thrown us in with those Level E's. Maybe he would have if we stayed there longer. I just want to get it out of my head.


End file.
